


I Really Can't Stay, But Baby it's Cold Outside

by yerdua



Series: Merry Christmas, Darling [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerdua/pseuds/yerdua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras realized just how precarious the situation at hand was.</p><p>He was stuck in a van with a man he was pretty sure he was kind-of-maybe-oh-God-help-me having casual sex with.</p><p>Except it wasn't casual for Enjolras.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(December 24, Cold)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Can't Stay, But Baby it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I've missed E/R <3

It was official. Enjolras was stuck in Jehan's stupid Volkswagen hippie van. And he was stuck in it with Grantaire. 

"Why, why, why?" muttered Enjolras as he banged his head against the wheel. Grantaire grinned from the passenger seat, ignoring the three loud honks Enjolras had produced. He had just got off the phone with the towing truck service, which wouldn't get there for another few hours. "I knew this was a stupid idea! It's a Volkswagen van, Enjolras! It's not gonna make it through 3 feet of snow!" Enjolras blamed himself.

"Well, hey." Grantaire commented, thoroughly amused at the display Enjolras was showing. "At least it's just you and me, Enjy!" Enjolras glared through the holes of the wheel, huddling further into his red coat. "If we have to spend Christmas Eve in here, I will skewer someone with my harpoon." 

Grantaire clucked, shaking his head. "Wouldn't want that, would we?" He leaned back into his seat, watching the sky grow darker with each passing snowflake. Grantaire decided to play with the fog, breathing out hot air and hastily drawing cartoon Enjolrases screaming at cartoon Napoleons before the mist would dissipate. 

"But hey. If we are stuck here for Christmas Eve, let's not get ourselves down. I know we're supposed to be at Ferre's right now, but come on. All we'd be doing is watching him and 'Ponine be mushy and disgusting."

Enjolras sighed in agreement, leaning to relax his back. Grantaire shuffled closer, his eyes twinkling with malice. "Besides, we have some time to get closer." he commented seductively, causing Enjolras to realize just how precarious the situation at hand was.

He was stuck in a van with a man he was _pretty_ sure he was kind-of-maybe-oh-God-help-me having casual sex with.

Except it wasn't casual for Enjolras.

Enjolras gulped, loosening the neck of his sweater. Bad idea. He let out an embarrassingly loud shuddering noise at the cold air down his front. Grantaire chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "You cold, Apollo?" he asked, pulling his green beanie lower over his ears. Enjolras nodded grimly, rubbing his arms to keep warm. "Well…y'know…if we don't want to freeze to death we could…" Grantaire trailed off, eyes lingering on the spacious back seat.

There really was no other alternative. It was either this or becoming a revolutionary ice statue. And who was Enjolras to pass up free cuddles with Grantaire? (He will _skin_ you if you ever say that aloud.)

They both climbed into the back seat, awkwardly apologizing when a sharp elbow would jab into someone's stomach. They both sat down, Grantaire removing his large coat and draping it around both their shoulders. He zipped it up, also removing Enjolras' scarf to wrap it around both their necks. The pair sat in silence, cheek-to-cheek with arms pressed up against one another's.

"Oh Christ, come on." grumbled Enjolras. He leaned into Grantaire, slipping his arms around the artist. They spread out their legs, leaning against the car door to get more leg room. Grantaire tucked his chin over Enjolras' head, letting the other man rest atop him.

Enjolras closed his eyes, breathing out an icy puff of air. He began to fiddle with the scarf's ends, resting his hands on Grantaire's chest. Grantaire watched Enjolras, eyes softening in fondness. He gulped, breathing in. _Now or never. What's the worst that can happen?_

He pushed himself upright, ignoring Enjolras' protests as he clawed at Grantaire's shirt to gain leverage. He pulled Enjolras into his lap, twisting his body so that they were face-to-face. Enjolras had his hands braced on Grantaire's chest and straddled his lap. They both stared into each other's eyes, breathing in harshly.

Grantaire went in, pressing his lips onto Enjolras' in a second. Their lips melted into each other's like butter. There was nothing harsh about the exchange, the hum of the engine and the soft sounds escaping their mouths the only noises to be heard. Enjolras unzipped the coat, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. He slid his arms around Grantaire's neck, snaking his hands up to twine them in his hair. Grantaire's arms were wrapped around his waist firmly, moving every so often to tug on Enjolras' sweater.

They broke apart reluctantly, breathing into each other's mouths. Enjolras grinned, nuzzling his nose with Grantaire's. They both laughed shakily as they rejoined for another heated kiss, legs tangling together as they sliding down to the floor slowly. Grantaire's watch beeped, the digital numbers reading 12:00.

_"Merry Christmas, love."_


End file.
